The invention relates to a cosmetic treatment of defects manifested by the skin of the face and body, utilizing products applied in combination and in conjunction with one another.
All of the cosmetic treatments currently in use involve the application of a given preparation, generally emulsions of oil in water or water in oil, direct to the skin; whatever the method and system employed in such application, the need exists for dispensing a given amount of the preparation locally and distributing it over the area to be treated, not infrequently with the aid of support materials (e.g. swabs, bandages &c.) which may occasion unwarranted removal of a part of the preparation, and in consequence, an incorrect distribution other than as intended, not to mention other foreseeable drawbacks.
The object of the invention disclosed is that of creating a cosmetic treatment featuring embodiment of a support material for cosmetic substances and compounds that will adhere correctly and for a given length of time to the surfaces of the face and body requiring treatment.
A further object of the invention is that of ensuring a correct and balanced distribution of the cosmetic preparation over the area of skin requiring treatment, and a persistent action enabling deeper and more gradual penetration into the skin, hence increased absorption by the tissues.
An additional object of the invention is that of exploiting the support to obtain a mask effect aimed at keeping dehydration of the skin down to a minimum.